Such transmissions are primarily used in motor vehicles, in order to adjust the drive unit's delivery capacity for rotational speed and turning moment to the driving resistance of the vehicle in a suitable manner.
A multi-stage transmission is known from the patent application DE 10 2005 014 592 A1 of the applicant, whereas this multi-stage transmission has eight forward gears.